Zetsu loves a gardener
by mydream
Summary: more chapters coming soon
1. Chapter 1

-1**A Zetsu one-shot**

**Pairing: Zetsu/Mika**

Me: Tobi! Ready to do the disclaimer?!

Tobi: Tobi good boy! Mekau does not own the Akatsuki, and is not making money off of this! However, she owns the short plot line and she does own Mika!

Me: Good job Tobi! -throws cookie at him-

Tobi: -catches cookie-

Me: And remember, check my profile thingy for any announcements!

Zetsu: Her friends have told her to make this longer. Is she gets five reviews saying she should make it longer or expand it into chapter stories, she may continue.

Me: If I get inspiration, of course….

…………………………….

Mika sat quietly outside in the middle of her small garden that she had repentantly planted, with leader's permission, of course. Brushing her long, slender fingers along the tender leaves of the nearest rose bush, she let out a soft sigh. Something had been bugging her for the past week, but only when she was sitting in the garden. She felt like someone was staring daggers out her, while someone else was looking at her in an almost tender way. In all honesty, it freaked her out. But, when she finally relaxes, she could feel the twp presences leave. She would always just lay back in the grass, the brushes and trees casting shadows on her as she allowed the wind to gently brush along her exposed skin, and slowly relax to the point of where she would eventually fall asleep.

Today, however, was different. As mike watered her plants, being careful not to get the plant leaves wet, she felt an odd presence behind her. She knew who it was, but she could not place a name upon the presence. She wanted to know, though… because this slowly approaching presence hid the tender look, as well as the death look, behind it's mask.

Slowly setting the can down, she turned towards the presence, expecting the worse. What she did not expect, however, was that the presence was coming from an Akatsuki, and Zetsu no less. She blinked once, then smiled warmly at the man-plant.

"Hello, Zetsu-san." She said in a hushed tone, bowing her head. Her warm voice sent shivers up and down the Akatsuki's spine, some even visible. Mira looked up to Zetsu in a curious manner, placing her hands in front of her. "Are you okay, Zetsu-san?" Her voice had a hint of worry for the man standing in front of her.

"I'm fine." Replied the light side with a small smile on Mika's direction. "He's not. His emotions are two jumbled." He pointed to his now scowling dark half. Mika only smiled, and approached Zetsu, gently touching the dark-side's shoulder.

"Is it anything I can help with, Zetsu-san?" She said once more in a soft whisper.

"…Forgive me." He whispered, his light side cracking a grin before Zetsu leaned in, his dark and light lips capturing Mika's in a tender kiss, dark Zetsu's hand curling into Mika's dark locks, gently brushing his hands through them.

Mika felt her cheeks turn a deep shade of red at the sudden contact, but… she found she sort of liked it. Her arms moved up to gently wrap themselves around Zetsu's neck, her fingers brushing tenderly along the back of the plant-man's neck in an almost loving caress.

Zetsu softly broke the kiss, both sides looking to the flushed face of Mika with a grin plastered on their face. Mika slowly opened her eyes, looking to Zetsu's golden ones. She smiled and softly pecked each cheek in return.

"Did that help?" she whispered, smiling when he nodded. "That's good… glad I could help, Zetsu-san."

And all Zetsu could do was steal her into another tender, but passionate, kiss.

……………….

Me: I hate it so much

Zetsu: -has disappeared under the table-

Tobi: aww Zetsu-san….. XD


	2. Chapter 2

-1Me: hello everyone! Here is a sequel to 'Zetsu loves a gardener' since everyone seems to want me to continue this ..

So much for it being a one-shot, ne? I've also bumped my head on the fridge standing up and it hurts… -whines- as well as the fact that I'm hyper from apple sauce and Coca-cola and Swiss rolls and cheese…. XD and I'm listening to a cycle of 'Thanks for the memories', 'Miracle' by cascada and 'I hate everything about you' by three days grace. They will affect my writing.

Deidara: she's… so happy but in so much pain that I fear for the safety of the world atm.

Tobi: -pats Mekau's head lightly- Mekau good girl fridge hurt her! -runs over to fridge and kicks it, breaking the door in-

Me: My grandparents just bought that fridge… ..

Tobi: Me sorry! -runs back and glomps- OH! Mekau does not own the Akatsuki or Naruto, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto!!

Me: Hai! Thanks to the reviewers as well… it's your fault a second part of this is coming out. I hate you all ..

Tobi: she lies -- Enjoy the story everyone!

Zetsu: Yes…. **enjoy it…**

Me and Tobi: .. Meep.

Me: oh… some of you may love me for this, some may hate me .. Don't flame, please…

………………………………...

A few months after that incident, Zetsu had managed to gain enough courage to face Mika again, and ask the girl out on a date. They had gone on from there, and now were as close as two people could possibly get. Zetsu had personally asked Leader if she could attend some missions with him, so he could give the girl something to do, and eventually gained the right to bring her along. Her skills, he found out, were extremely useful in the stealth and information gathering stages. I guess she being a ninja might have helped, but Zetsu would have never guessed she was this amazing.

After a few more months, we have reached where they are now. Zetsu and Mika had just gotten back from a mission, and had walked outside to Mika's garden, where they now sat in silence. Since back then, her garden had grown to expand greatly, but still matched in with the outside of the building and the trees surrounding the area, except for a few cherry blossom trees that Zetsu had planted as a surprise for the young girl. This had surprised her immensely, and had moved the girl to tears as she hugged onto the man-plant, who only stood there and held her.

Of course, the couple has had some trouble with the other Akatsuki. Zetsu was questioned on how on earth he had gotten the girl, and a few were jealous of Zetsu. Deidara, of course, didn't mind because he and Mika were like brother and sister, and she always came to him for help. He knew the whole story behind why Mika accepted Zetsu for himself. She had found the other to be quite interesting, and she could see the soft side the other had. This, of course, got her to become interested in the man, and had watched him long before he watched her.

Now, Zetsu had looked over to the girl and gave her a small smile, black hand moving out to caress her upper arm lightly, sliding his hand downwards until his fingers intertwined with hers. Mika looked over to Zetsu, giving him the smile that always melted him no matter the situation. That smile got her out of all sorts of trouble with the others, and even helped settle Sasori and Deidara when they began one of their infamous 'Art wars.'

"Mika." Zetsu's white and black side mixed together in a soft whisper as he looked down at the girl next to him, and couldn't help but let a smile grace itself upon his lips as her name slipped past his lips. Mika looked up to Zetsu, smiling softly at him before leaning on the other's shoulder, eyes closing.

"Yes, Zetsu?" She whispered in a soft tone in return, her eyes opening slightly as she looked up at him. Zetsu smiled softly at her and shook his head lightly, his arm moving to wrap an arm around her shoulder, kissing the top of her head.

"It's nothing, little on." He said in a soft voice as he looked back ahead. Mika nodded softly to herself as she closed her eyes fully, allowing herself to drift off to sleep, feeling safe in the other's arms.

Just as she was about to fall into the complete black abyss, Tobi came running up to the two and skidded to a stop. "Zetsu-san! Mika-san!" Tobi yelled as he pounced on the two with open arms. "Deidara-sempai is hurting Tobi!"

Mika sat strait up, used to these kinds of interruptions, but never because of Deidara. She saw the blonde coming strait at Tobi, and stood up, motioning for Tobi to sit on the bench. "Deidara!" She yelled angrily at the Blonde, who instantly stopped where he stood. "What did I tell you about torturing Tobi?"

"Not to do it, yeah…" Deidara said in an embarrassed tone, looking down at the ground as he shifted his foot from side to side.

"Good. Now you two need to go make up, right now." Mika said and winked at Deidara, who blushed several shades or red before being dragged off by the hyperactive masked-man.

"Anywho…" Mika said in a soft whisper as she turned to look to Zetsu, a small smile grazing her lips. The other was looking at her expectantly. "Zetsu..?"

Zetsu suddenly allowed a grin to escape his lips as he reached behind him into a small pouch on his side, pulling out a small red box. He held it out towards the other, who looked from the Zetsu to the box, slightly confused. She reached out and carefully took the box, rotating it in her fingers before opening the lid carefully.

Mika felt her heart skip a beat before thumping quickly. Inside the box was a small silver ring, a green vine wrapping around the outside of it, a small ruby in the center in the shape of a red rose. She carefully pulled the ring out of the box as she felt tears swell in her eyes. "Zetsu…" she whispered as she looked back up at the other.

Zetsu smiled and carefully took the ring from her, carefully pulling her left hand up and slid it on her ring finger, caressing her hand in a tender way. "Will you marry me, Mika?" He whispered, his voices mixing once more. Mika blushed and nodded, smiling happily as she hugged Zetsu tightly, burying her face into his chest as she continued to cry softly. Zetsu reached up and gently rubbed her back, fingers brushing under her chin as he tilted her head up, kissing away her tears before kissing her softly.

………………………..

The ceremony went just as planed. As Zetsu smiled and softly kissed Mika underneath the sakura tree, the Akatsuki let out a soft clap, as well as a few of Mika's old friends that had found out. Tobi, on the other hand, had jumped up and clapped like crazy, only to be looked at oddly. The masked-man didn't care as he continued to dance, going to pounce the bride and groom, but was held back by Deidara, who only sighed.

The two were wedded, and now had to face life together. It wouldn't be so bad, especially now that they have both found the one for them.

………………………………...

Me: That won't be it if I get at least… 5 reviews saying to put up a new chapter! I decided this is just going to have to go on. The next chapter will be the kids, and if Zetsu dies in the manga… that will be the very last chapter. So I'll update until then. Thank you everyone for the support, it is greatly appreciated.

Zetsu: -holding Mika to him, nuzzling and nibbling her hair playfully-

Mika: -- -smiles and hums lightly- Thank you for reading!


	3. OH MAI GAWD I AM SO SORRY

Me:

OH MY GOOOODDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDNESS PLEASE FORGIVE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

I am so sorry that I haven't updated in months!

If you want to know the whole reason, please go onto youtube and look up Mekau, that's my account. the video is on there. thanks!


End file.
